Tu Nombre
by Helena Auden
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuándo te encuentras a alguien tan perfecto que asusta perderlo? ¿Y si lo encuentras donde menos lo esperas? Ceremonials es una academia de Artes para menores infractores... donde Quinn encontró el signifcado del 'amor'. Quinntana, Pezberry, Faberry.
1. Prólogo: Vuelo 25

**Prólogo: Vuelo 25**

—Pasajeros del vuelo 48 con destino a Dubai, favor de abordar por la puerta 8. Pasajeros del vuelo 48…—

Otro vuelo que se iba. Otro avión que no abordaría. Respiré cansinamente y verifiqué la hora en mi reloj de pulso: 01:50am. Ni siquiera podía precisar cuántas horas llevaba sentada en la sala de espera, acechando un vuelo que no sabía cuando llegaría.

—Pasajeros del vuelo 34 con destino a Londres, favor de abordar por la puerta 6. Pasajeros del vuelo 34…—

¿Cuánto tiempo más estaría ahí? ¿Cuántos vuelos más necesitaban pasar para que al final yo me decidiese a tomarlo? Llevaba horas (o al menos eso yo creía) tratando de decidir cuál sería mi último destino. Y aunque los aviones despegaban con rumbos definidos, yo no tenía aún el mío.

—Pasajeros del vuelo 12 con destino a España, favor de abordar por la puerta 4. Pasajeros del vuelo…—

Una punzada dolorosa me acometió en cuanto escuché el último destino. Esa voz uniforme, carente de emoción o elegancia, acababa de darme una estocada que ni se imaginaba haberme dado. Me levanté de la banca plástica de la sala de espera del aeropuerto de Boston y fui hacia uno de los tantos expendios de Starbucks que llenaban el lugar.

—Un expresso lungo, por favor. — Murmuré con desgana al chico malencarado que atendía el mostrador. Y su expresión no era para menos: atender un Starbucks en mitad de la noche no era lo ideal en sábado.

En cuanto obtuve la orden, deambulé por todo el lugar, sin detenerme en ningún lugar en especial. Librerías, tiendas de souvenirs, expendios con distintas clases de comida, guías… todo se me antojaba tan innecesario, tan superfluo, tan poco adecuado. Apurando sin necesidad alguna el café, entré al Barnes & Noble del aeropuerto y fui directa a la zona de novelas. Tal vez debería comprar algo para el camino, después de todo lo único que traje conmigo fue mi libreta de anotaciones, iPod y mi mensajera de cuero. No había más.

_Grandes Esperanzas_, _A Sangre Fría_, _Las Edades de Lulú_, _El Retrato de Dorian Grey_… decenas de novelas se apilaban en perfecto orden, no sólo por autor, sino por tamaño de volumen. En este momento me invadió una nostalgia particular y caí en cuenta de que había dejado todo en _Ceremonials_. Todo: mis libros, mis lps, mi ropa, mi vida. Pero lo que más dolor podía causarme, era haberla dejado a ella: Santana López.

Apenas siendo conciente de lo que hacía, tomé entre mis manos un volumen que ya me era de sobra conocido y que había leído tantas veces que las pastas de mi propio volumen estaban gastadas. Era Sauce Ciego, Mujer Dormida de Haruki Murakami. Pasar los dedos por algo remotamente conocido era un alivio, una especie de salvación. Recordé como mis volúmenes casi nadie tenía el valor de cogerlos en _Ceremonials_, pues estaban atiborrados de pestañas que separaban citas, párrafos de importancia o simplemente fragmentos a considerar en la obra.

Casi mecánicamente encontré lo que buscaba, la cita que colmaba de verdad todas mis acciones. O al menos así lo creí:

_"—Yo no estoy desanimado — replicó mi primo_

_—¿Harto, entonces?—_

_—Pues sí, la verdad — suspiró —. Lo peor es el miedo. Lo más horrible, lo que más miedo me da, no es el dolor en sí, es imaginar el daño que pueden llegar a hacerme. ¿Me entiendes?_

_—Creo que sí — le respondí."_

¿A qué le tenía miedo yo? Yo que aparentemente tenía todo, que al fin había encontrado una verdadera razón para 'avanzar', ¿a qué le tenía miedo? La respuesta tampoco tenía que pensarla mucho: tenía miedo a que ella me hiciese daño. Por desgracia para mí, lo hizo… y no quise objetarle nada.

—Pasajeros del vuelo 26 con destino a Nueva York, favor de abordar por la puerta 2. Pasajeros del vuelo 26…—

Con el poco cambio suelto que aún me sobraba, pagué por cuatro volúmenes que seguro leería de un tirón y terminaría olvidando en cualquier lugar; entre ellos no pude resistirme y puse en la canastilla Sauce Ciego, Mujer Dormida.

Con la bolsa de papel marrón bajo mi brazo y un inútil vasito del Starbucks en mi mano, fui hasta el área de espera. De nuevo. Y otra vez esperé.

Quizá sólo necesitaba regresar, hablar con ella y tratar de clarificar todo en lo que estábamos (o estamos envueltas). Y con mucha suerte ella terminaría lanzándose hacía mí, me arrancaría la ropa y volvería a pedirme disculpas. Como siempre.

Claro está, esa era una versión bastante ingenua de la situación. No era posible que ello ocurriese, por más ganas que yo tuviese de que así fuera. Y lo único que tenía seguro en este momento, era que sería casi un suicidio regresar. Regresar significaba afrontar todo por lo que estaba huyendo.

—Pasajeros del vuelo 18 con destino a Florida, favor de abordar por la puerta 3. Pasajeros con destino a Florida…—

Tal vez lo más hilarante de la situación es que ella ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta aún de que había desaparecido. Después de todo, aunque _Ceremonials_ fuese una academia pequeña y la población no fuese más allá de 300 'alumnos' (reclusos, en realidad), yo solía abstraerme tanto en mi trabajo que a veces desaparecía por semanas enteras y la única forma en que nos comunicábamos era por mensajes de móvil.

O tal vez había notado mi ausencia de primera mano y ahora se sentía más aliviada que nunca. A fin de cuentas, su petición había sido de lo más claro posible: _"no me busques"_.

Suspiré y me masajeé las sienes como suelo hacer cuando caigo en cuenta de que mis pensamientos no me van a llevar a ninguna parte y sólo me están llenando la cabeza de estupideces. Darle vuelta al asunto (una y otra vez) es mi especialidad, pero también mi punto débil.

—Pasajeros del vuelo 36 con destino a Singapur, favor de abordar por la puerta 10. Pasajeros del vuelo…—

Tampoco es que esperase una epifanía religiosa o un mensaje divino, pero tenía la necesidad de encontrar algo remotamente atrayente para mí en… en algún punto del mundo. Algo que me dijese que 'ese' era el 'Destino'… por más cursi que se escuchase, era lo que tenía en mente y había mascullado durante todo el viaje de Dalton a Boston.

Una tarde especialmente nublada, fría y melancólica había sido el preámbulo a mi 'huida'. Y puedo dudar que fuese una huida, pues mi estancia en _Ceremonials_ era poco más que voluntaria. El lugar que tenía huéspedes indeseados por su familia y catalogados como de 'cierta peligrosidad para la sociedad', era el refugio perfecto para alguien con mis problemas.

—Pasajeros del vuelo 25 con destino a…—

Ese era mi vuelo.

Tomé la mensajera de cuero que me acompañaba y decidí en ese preciso momento que ese era el vuelo indicado. El vuelo que me sacaría de ahí. A falta de equipaje, el registro fue sencillo y corrí con suerte: un pasajero de clase ejecutiva había perdido el vuelo y su asiento estaba vacante. Pagué con mi tarjeta en la taquilla principal, pasé el control en un santiamén y cuando menos lo vi ya estaba en la fila para que sellasen mi pasaporte.

—Señorita… — una amable empleada del aeropuerto cogió mi pasaporte en sus manos y selló en la pequeña casilla. —Lucy Quinn Fabray, ¿cierto? — asentí con parsimonía y esperé a que el documento regresase a mis manos. —Bienvenida a nuestra aerolínea, le deseamos un grato viaje. Aborde por la puerta 8, por favor.—


	2. Capítulo 1: Ceremonials

**Ceremonials**

—¡Hey!— Escuché un conocido tono detrás de mí y ni siquiera me digné a girar la cabeza: sabía quién era y sabía a lo que venía.

Así que lo único que hice fue sentarme en la mesa de costumbre (la que daba al enorme vitral con el escudo de la academia) y esperar una avalancha de abrazos no solicitados y tal vez un par de besos no requeridos.

1.

2.

3…

—¡Qué te he llamado, rubia!— Me dijo el hombretón parado frente a mi silla y con una bandeja llena de comida. —¿Estás sorda o sólo me ignoras?— Y sin darme tiempo a contestar, me abrazó por los hombros y depositó un efusivo beso en mi cabello.

—Te oí. Sabes que te oí… y como sabía que vendrías, decidí sentarme— Era el saludo de cada mañana, salvo pequeñas variaciones de acuerdo a la situación.

Era Luke Simmons. Uno de los pocos amigos que tenía en _Ceremonials_ y una de las pocas personas que había permitido se acercase a mí más de lo necesario. Luke era el clásico chico con dinero que se había descarriado y cuyos padres decidieron internar aquí. A excepción de los días en que no se afeitaba y no usaba el uniforme de la academia, era la imagen viva de un caballero: alto, musculoso sin exageración alguna, cabello peinado con gel hacia un lado, ojos azules y expresivos. Todo lo que alguien pudiese desear… inclusive ese pedestre acento escocés le daba un encanto particular.

—¿Te fue bien?— Me preguntó sentándose en la silla opuesta a mí y comenzando a comer su ración diaria de hamburguesa con papas fritas y una soda de limón. —Que a mí me ha ido asqueroso…— Apuntó sin dejarme contestar antes, como siempre hacía.

—Me fue bien, supongo— ¿Qué podía decirle? Los exámenes aquí valían exactamente lo mismo que nada, pero si se quería tener permiso para salir la noche de sábado, se debían conservar ciertas notas escolares.

—¡Tan seca!— Me replicó aporreando mi omóplato derecho con su enorme mano de basquetbolista y exclamando como sólo él sabía hacer todo el tiempo.

—Tan entrometido— Le recriminé con una enorme sonrisa que no solía darle más que a él.

—¿Te enteraste del nuevo chico que llegará hoy?— Preguntó con una generosa cantidad de papas en la boca… y ni así dejaba de verse como un jodido caballero.

—No. ¿Tú sí?—

—¡Que sí! No sé como se llama pero su apellido es Anderson— Me miró esperando una respuesta mía, pero al obtener exactamente nada, bufó y volvió a aporrearme. —¡De los Anderson de San Francisco! Los de las maquiladoras.—

—Ah.—

—Al parecer es un incendiario o algo así. ¡Qué sé yo! Lo único que sé es que se cae de bueno— Dijo antes de guiñarme un ojo y echarse a reír.

—No me puedo creer que no puedas mantener los pantalones arriba por una sola vez en tu vida.— Repliqué con exagerado dramatismo, aunque ya sabía lo que me diría.

—¡La reina hablando!— Me gritó y se bebió de sopetón la lata de soda de limón. —De seguro celebraste por adelantado anoche—

—No. La verdad es que no sé a qué te refieras— Sí sabía y no tenía ganas de replicarle, así que esperé la frase que ya me sabía de memoria y que no había dejado de decirme desde hace un mes.

—¡Tu aniversario, Q! Que hoy se cumple un año desde que estás aquí— Su sonrisa era cálida, inclusive alegre, pero yo no sabía si debía celebrar mi estancia en este lugar.

—Piensa en algo bueno para esta noche y te daré gusto— Me levanté de la mesa y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla derecha, antes de salir del comedor sin haber probado bocado.

Me encantaba pasar tiempo con Luke. De hecho, mi tiempo con él era de las cosas más placenteras que podía haber en la academia. Pero hoy necesitaba dar una vuelta por el lugar y pensar en… en todo: mi estancia, las consecuencias de mi estancia, cuándo saldría.

_"La academia de Artes Ceremonials para menores infractores es un espacio de recogimiento para jóvenes con problemas psíquicos, quienes han cometido crímenes de menor importancia, son menores de edad y poseen dotes artísticas"_. Eso era lo que rezaba el folletín que mi padre me había dado, con la esperanza de que aceptase ir ahí y no enfrentase en la Corte un proceso legal.

Lo cierto es que la academia no estaba tan mal. Gozábamos de una habitación individual que más se asemejaba a un mini-apartamento, ya que tenía ducha incluida, era el doble de espacioso que una habitación de hotel y podías instalar cualquier aditamento casero dentro de él. Yo, por ejemplo, había hecho que me instalasen un frigorífico y un microondas.

Debido a que los créditos escolares se veían interrumpidos en cuanto éramos ingresados a _Ceremonials_, se nos daba la opción de obtener un grado en cualquier especialidad artística de nuestra preferencia y disponible aquí: danza, teatro, música, escultura, pintura, fotografía o literatura. Yo tomaba fotografía avanzada y literatura inglesa… casi como fuera de aquí; Luke, por su parte, tomaba música con especialidad en piano.

Además, se nos obligaba a coger cuando menos tres asignaturas de tipo académico: Física, Matemáticas, Biología, Química, Historia, Filosofía o Redacción. Tampoco era tan complicado, ya que debido a la poca población estudiantil, las sesiones se programaban mes con mes.

Contábamos con un enorme campus a las afueras de Dalton, Massachussets, donde lo mismo había una piscina techada, como un invernadero o una pista de atletismo. Apenas hace 3 meses había descubierto que tras el muro este del jardín principal, se ocultaba un pequeño lago artificial y una especie de reposadero. Teníamos gimnasio, una sala de música con todos los instrumentos imaginables y aproximadamente 20 aulas para tomar clases. Todo perfectamente acomodado en 4 plantas, un sótano y una azotea. Nada mal, a decir verdad.

Debido al carácter de supuesto libre albedrío y creación autónoma de la academia, sólo se nos imponía el uso de un blazer negro con tres franjas plateadas en el brazo derecho, mismas que tenían bordadas las tres directrices de la institución: Orden, Placer y Coraje. También, al frente del blazer estaba bordada en hilos plateados una especie de águila romana, que aún no había localizado de dónde provenía. Si bien sólo se nos obligaba a usar el blazer, los más quisquillosos (como yo) usaban el uniforme completo: blazer negro, camisa blanca, corbata de franjas plateadas y marrones, falda o pantalón de vestir gris y zapatos negros. Y, para rematar, todo confeccionado con las mejores telas posibles.

Después de todo, menores infractores o no, representábamos la punta de la escala social. Nadie aquí gozaba de ninguna clase de beca y el semestre en _Ceremonials_ tenía un coste de 48,000 dólares. Nada más y nada menos.

Ahora bien, ¿a qué venía que yo recordase todo esto? Todo me había golpeado la cabeza como si de un comercial subliminal se tratase. La real razón de que recordase todo esto era que hoy, hace un año, había sido ingresada a _Ceremonials_ y recibido una de las peores noticias de mi vida entera.

Pero no había tiempo para pensar en ello. Tenía clase de fotografía y no podía llegar tarde.


	3. Capítulo 2: Aniversario

**Aniversario**

Jeans Calvin Klein, camisa blanca de corte masculino Yves Saint Laurent y un par de tacones de Jimmy Choo: estaba lista. Miré la hora en la esfera fluorescente colgada en la pared de mi habitación… y vi que aún era temprano, todavía no daban ni las 8pm.

Me recosté en mi cama y cogí un libro cualquiera para tratar de distraerme en lo que Luke llegaba. Lo cierto es que no me apetecía en los más mínimo salir, pero él estaba tan entusiasmado con el sábado libre, que me vi incapaz de rechazarle.

Los permisos que _Ceremonials_ concedía para salir los sábados eran solamente válidos una noche. Es decir, podíamos salir desde las 6pm, pero debíamos presentarnos antes de medianoche. De lo contrario, el equipo de seguridad del lugar estaba autorizado (por nuestros padres o tutores legales) para buscarnos y traernos de vuelta… bajo cualquier método.

Oí un par de toques en mi puerta y me levanté para abrir. Pero no fue Luke quien me miró de vuelta en el umbral.

—Nicholas.— Dije con una sonrisa ligera al hombre que me miraba ceñudo, antes de enarcar una casi perfecta sonrisa de vuelta. Le jodía mucho que lo llamasen así porque le recordaba a su padre. Sólo a mí me lo permitía.

—Fabray.- Y sin decir más, me abrazó por la cintura, pasando a mi habitación sin pedir permiso de ninguna clase.

—¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Listo para la fiesta de la noche?— Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me senté sobre mi escritorio.

—Siempre es igual. Hasta quiero meterme en un hoyo y no ir.— Nicholas usaba de nuevo ese tonillo de pesimista eterno, mientras se quedaba de pie y se recargaba en uno de mis libreros. —Seb ni siquiera irá…—

—Ve y jode con el nuevillo.— Su mirada triste me decía que aún no solucionaba nada con Sebastian Smythe, su perenne perdición desde que había llegado aquí.

—Seb está con él.— Dio por toda respuesta y se quedó callado. En su silencio que no me atreví a interrumpir, pude volver a admirarlo.

Nicholas 'Nick' Duval era bastante atractivo: moreno claro, cabello castaño oscuro, sonrisa arrolladora y un cuerpo modelado con esmero. Al igual que Luke, su único 'crimen' había sido un par de desmanes, borracheras semanales, despilfarrar dinero en fiestas y drogas de menor importancia. Eso y que su padre no le soportaba, lo quería lejos de él.

—Sal con nosotros.— Le dije a pesar de que sabía que no aceptaría porque él no había obtenido el permiso semanal… y deseaba auto-lacerarse viendo a Sebastian colgado del cuello del nuevo.

—No, no. Me quedaré a ver el juego de los Cardenales.—

—Ajá.—

—Si algo bueno llega, yo te aviso, Fabray.— Sin convicción alguna me regaló un beso en la mejilla, antes de salir de mi habitación.

Esto sucedía a menudo: gente que se invitaba a las habitaciones de los demás, ya fuese para pasar la noche, estudiar, hacer prácticas y, lo más común, para tener affaires de una sola noche. Por suerte para nosotros, ello no les interesaba en _Ceremonials_; lo único que debíamos atender era no provocar demasiado ruido. Gemidos y eso.

La noche de sábado era particularmente popular para conseguir líos de una noche, ya que la academia organizaba pequeñas fiestas con una cantidad 'saludable' de alcohol y una cabina de sonido. Todo disponible de las 8pm a las 12am. El Salón Principal con sus sofás de cuero y remaches de cobre, sus divanes forrados de terciopelo y sus costosas alfombras bordadas, recibían semana a semana colillas de cigarrillos mentolados, copas rotas y pasos de baile (si así se les podía llamar).

Luke, desde su entrada, no podía haber sábado en que faltase a las fiestas de _Ceremonials_; mientras que yo solía evitarlas lo más posible. No eran lo mío. Yo no necesitaba rebuscar entre chicas ebrias para traerlas a mi cama… siempre llegaban solas.

—¡Q!— Mis pensamientos arrogantes se vieron interrumpidos por el grito alegre de Luke tras mi puerta. Y, sin esperar a que yo respondiese, abrió la puerta y entró en mi habitación.

—Pasa—Le dije en burla y abalanzándome para despeinar su cabello perfectamente peinado.

—¡Qué ya!— Replicó con tono infantil y abrazándome por la cintura.

Me separé de él y pasé revista a su atuendo: blazer negro, jeans de tubo del mismo color y una camisa púrpura. Se veía perfecto.

—Vámonos, ya son las 8.— Dije al tiempo que cogía el estuche de mi cámara y un cardigan negro.

—Q…— Se giró hacia mí y volvió a abrazarme con afecto, para luego separarse y cogerme de la mano. —¡Vámonos!

Tal vez otra de las 'ventajas' que teníamos en la academia era que ellos cuidaban nuestros vehículos, si es que contábamos con uno. Claro está, no podíamos hacer uso de él más que los días en que se nos concedía permiso para salir. Eso y que al llegar aquí se les instalaba una programación al GPS para poder rastrearnos, en el estúpido caso de que decidiésemos escapar. Como yo había llegado en taxi, no tenía en qué transportarme; pero Luke tenía aparcado aquí su Mini Cooper azul eléctrico, mismo al que entramos para ir a …

—¿Y a dónde vamos?— Pregunté al caer en cuenta de que no sabía el destino.

—¡Sorpresa, Q!— Escupió impaciente y programando allegros a todo volumen en el estéreo del auto.

—Mientras no sea tu idea idiota de gotcha nocturno, todo va bien—

—¡Aburrida!—

—Sabes que por ti lo haría, pero estos pantalones llorarían de estar verdes—

—¡Tranquila! Iremos a cenar y luego a… ¡sorpresa!—

—¿Italianos?—

—¡Italianos!—

—¿Algún día dejarás de gritar?—

—¡Cuándo te cases conmigo!—

Y fue todo. Generalmente eso duraban nuestras conversaciones más superfluas. Un par de minutos y estaba dicho todo. Cuando necesitábamos hablar de algo serio, ni siquiera lo planeábamos, sólo ocurría. Como cuando él me confesó que estaba enamorado de Nicholas: lo hizo mientras yo me duchaba en su habitación y él estaba afeitándose. O como cuando yo le solté de golpe que había sufrido un ataque cardiaco a los quince años: lo hice durante una clase de Física y en medio de un examen. Así había sido, no teníamos otra forma.

El restaurant que Luke había elegido era bastante sencillo: seis mesas para cuatro y con los característicos mantelillos a cuadros: una barra que daba acceso a la cocina y un espacio al fondo con un banquillo que, según Luke, era para un acordeonista. Apenas llegamos, nos dieron la mesa junto a la única ventana del lugar y nos abrieron una botella de tinto.

—¿Te gustó?— Preguntó Luke con la boca llena de ravioles.

—Me gusta.— Le corregí antes de apurar el último trozo de mi lasagna y beber un poco de tinto. —¿Ya me vas a decir a dónde iremos después?—

—¡No! Dije que sería sorpresa y no la arruinaré—

El resto de la velada transcurrió entre silencios, sonrisas afectuosas y uno que otro comentario mordaz sobre lo corto de la falda de nuestra camarera. Un dulce de leche terminó con la cena y nos dejó completamente satisfechos.

Para mi sorpresa, no subimos al auto al salir del restaurant, sino que él decidió guiarme por un par de manzanas más. La noche era fresca, el viento soplaba sin calar en los huesos y la luna brillaba con alegría. No estaba yendo nada mal. Hasta que descubrí sus planes: la feria del condado.

—¡Nononono!— Gritó Luke cuando me detuve en seco y comencé a retroceder. Me atrapó por la espalda y me señaló la Rueda de la Fortuna. —¡Te tienes que dar una vuelta conmigo, después de que recibas tu regalo!—

—¿Regalo? ¿Trajiste a las desnudistas del condado?— Derrotada me dejaba guiar por su enorme mano en mi espalda.

—¡Quédate quietecita!— Me dijo al dejarme plantada en el piso y frente a lo que parecía ser un intento de rústico escenario. Negué con la cabeza y paseé mis ojos por la feria: puestos de comida, algodón de azúcar, juegos amañados, mucha gente… todo lo que podía desquiciarme.

—¡Hey, Q!— Oí una voz amplificada por un micrófono y me giré a ver: Luke estaba sobre el escenario con teclado y micrófono al frente, un baterista detrás suyo y un bajista a su lado. —El primer día que nos vimos ¡me odiaste! Y yo tenía tanto miedo porque al verte me sentía seguro. Yo creía que mi vida era una calle de dos direcciones y más miedo me daba. Ahora sé que eso está bien porque así te pude ver. Es nuestro turno de estar juntos y ser felices. Antes de conocerte llevaba más de un año sin cantar, pero hoy volví a cantar de nuevo, ¡por ti! Esta tal vez no es la canción de amor más romántica del mundo o la más divertida del siglo, pero habla de nosotros. Es Two Way Street.— Acomodó su teclado y el baterista le dio la entrada para comenzar a cantar.

_I feel the 4 become 5  
And I'm waiting, waiting, waiting  
For you to walk down the boulevard  
And to take me, take me, take me._

_But the moment you appear  
You wake me, wake me, wake me  
Out of the slumbers of my head  
From the slums of loneliness_

And there's no conspiracy  
Behind the way two hearts meet  
When love is a two way street

And I think I'm ready  
To let you get under my skin  
I can't make you fall for me,

We're coming close to our fame  
They'll put a star beside our names  
But I couldn't care for the history  
When I've got you in front of me.

The cars could all collide  
The shards of glass won't catch my eye  
Because you're almost by my side  
We're counting down at the green light

And there's no conspiracy  
Behind the way two hearts meet  
When love is a two way street

And I think I'm ready  
To let you get under my skin  
I can't make you fall for me"

Cuando terminó de cantar, no resistí y trepé por el escenario para estrechar a ese jodido caballero entre mis manos y besar sus mejillas decenas de veces. ¿Cómo es que algo así había ocurrido y yo ni las gracias atinaba a darle? Luke me levantó entre sus brazos y besó el cuello, dejando la marca de su rasposa barbilla en mi piel.

—Eres un malnacido… ¿cómo te atreves a hacerme llorar, idiota?— Dije abrazándolo más y dejando caer un par de silenciosas lágrimas en su blazer.

—¡Soy un encanto!—

—¡Cállate y vamos a esa estúpida rueda de una vez!—

Saqué mi Nikon Reflex 3200 y tomé un par de panorámicas del lugar, de Luke hablando con los encargados, de su rostro a escasos centímetros. De todo. Quería atesorar ese precioso momento a como diese lugar.

La fila para la Rueda de la Fortuna no era larga, tal vez una decena de personas esperaba subir y nosotros éramos los últimos de la fila. Me colgué al cuello la cámara y tomé su mano… la expresión de Luke era seria, casi dubitativa.

—¿Ya me lo dirás?— Soltó buscando mi mirada.

—Tal vez.—

—Lo prometiste. Dijiste que me dirías cuando se cumpliese el luto.— Era mala señal cuando no exclamaba y buscaba a toda costa que lo viese.

—Lo sé. Pero no sé si pueda soportarlo.—

—Q… no quiero presionarte y sino qu…—

—Arriba— Le interrumpí y señalé la Rueda de la Fortuna. —Arriba te digo por qué llegué a _Ceremonials_ y qué fue lo que ocurrió—


	4. Capítulo 3: Luto

**Luto**

—Quiero que te calles. No quiero que digas más nada.— Le dije a Luke mientras cerraban la caseta de la Rueda de la Fortuna donde íbamos. —Y después de que sepas todo, no quiero que vuelvas a mencionarlo.—

Por toda respuesta, él cogió mi mano y nuestro viaje empezó. La caseta se bamboleaba de un lado al otro y, conforme ascendía, un peso inusual se instalaba en mi pecho.

—Como sabes, pertenezco a los Fabray Carlson de Nueva York. Y como te dije, sólo vive mi padre, Charlie.— Tomé unos segundos en continuar, sintiendo el balanceo de la caseta. —Charlie es ingeniero de materiales, pero también dirige la firma farmacéutica que le legaron mis abuelos y, cuando murió mi madre, tomó posesión de su porción en las acciones de la empresa de materiales donde ambos trabajaban. Para fastidiarlo le apodé el Carlos V de la era moderna, porque se hizo de enorme capital por herencias y no por mérito.

—En fin… siempre hemos vivido en Nueva York, pero a menudo debíamos pasar grandes temporadas en otros estados por las reuniones con las filiales que papá manejaba. Así conocimos Chicago, Boston, L.A… muchas ciudades. En esta última fue donde conocí a Taylor.— Momentáneamente cerré los ojos al imaginar de nuevo ese día y sentirme inundada por la fragancia del pasto recién cortado y los rayos californianos quemando mi piel.

—Yo… nunca me ha gustado mucho la gente, generalmente no hablo con nadie y es terriblemente complicado que alguien sea de mi agrado. Sin embargo, ella el primer día que me vio, me invitó a comer caramelos. Dijo que quería salir conmigo, pero que como todos pedían salir a por un café y nadie lo tomaba, a ella poco le importaba pedirme comer cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué podía decir? Era nueva en la ciudad y esta preciosa morena de cabello quebrado me estaba invitando a quedar. Tú sabes lo débil que soy con las caras bonitas.— Hice una pausa, una más de las que seguro haría durante toda la noche y que servían para colmarme de recuerdos nimios pero exquisitos. —Naturalmente acepté y salimos. Un paseo por el Museo Contemporáneo de Arte de Los Angeles y un té en Santa Monica fueron suficientes para que yo me quedase prendada de ella. Eso y que nos veíamos diario en la preparatoria: no había día en que no regresáramos juntas a casa. Fueron días de descubrimientos, de sentir por vez primera que estaba con alguien no por el placer que me daba, sino por la paz a la que llegaba con ella. Sin embargo y como todo lo que rodeaba el estilo de vida de mi padre y mío, nuestra estancia sólo duró 6 meses. Papá debía regresar a Nueva York y continuar trabajando ahí.— Abrí los ojos y apreté la mano de Luke contra mi regazo.

—¿Y adivina qué?— Él, tal como se lo había pedido, no habló, sólo asintió con la cabeza. —Pues… me la robé. Me robé a Taylor.— Sabe Dios por qué, pero en ese segundo no pude reprimir un suspiro de alivio antes de continuar. —Justo cuando supe que no estaríamos más juntas, compré a escondidas un pasaje a Nueva York y arreglé desde L.A. la compra de un departamento al lado opuesto de donde mi padre y yo vivíamos. Ella se puso de acuerdo conmigo en irse una noche antes, para que papá o su familia no nos pillasen en el asunto. Así que Taylor tomó el vuelo a Nueva York antes y nos esperó en el aeropuerto a mi padre y a mí. Yo pensé que Charlie entraría en cólera, ¿sabes? Pero en lugar de eso, cuando la vio sentada en la zona de descensos, me miró y me sonrío; puso en un carrito nuestras maletas, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo 'no tienes remedio, Lucy'.

—Pocas veces me he sentido tan feliz, Luke. Pocas.— Habíamos alcanzado el cenit de la Rueda, así que ahora bajábamos lentamente y con el pueblo a nuestros pies. —Sus padres llamaron, pero al ver la inflexión de mi chica, no tuvieron más remedio que aceptar que viviese aquí. Además, esto ocurrió en vísperas de su graduación de preparatoria, así que tampoco hubo mayor problema. Un examen, un par de aplicaciones para universidades y listo.

—En cosa de 2 meses yo conseguí matricularme en la NYU y ella entró en RPI, porque su vocación eran las ciencias y la mía las artes. Polos opuestos se atraen y esas basuras ¿no? Y que sepas que antes de entrar aquí era peor, porque no me gustaba salir para nada y tampoco me gustaba tener tiempo libre mientras ella estaba en clases. Por eso es que me inscribí en licenciaturas paralelas: Historia del Arte y Lengua y Literatura Inglesa. —Traer a colación mi puerilidad me sacó una sonrisa y un par de risas discretas de Luke. — Taylor siempre me sacaba de mis cabales… se quedaba horas sentada enfrente mío sin hacer nada, sólo viéndome estudiar en la biblioteca. Cuando yo terminaba, íbamos a su departamento y hacíamos el amor hasta que los primeros rayos se colaban por el enorme ventanal de nuestro loft. Sé que es una estupidez mudarse con alguien apenas teniendo 18 años, pero con ella todo se sentía tan adecuado que no me importaba más nada.

—El caso es que, a pesar de mi reticencia a salir, por cuestiones de cursillos y materias, había días en que debía contactar con galeristas para el préstamo de material y entrevistas. Si mis compañeros hacían una llamada a Praga por Skype, yo tomaba mi mensajera de cuero, a Taylor y nos largábamos al otro lado del mundo: París, Moscú, Shangai, Londres, Turquía, Argentina…

—En Junio, tras festejar mi cumpleaños, se me encargó consultar la obra de un holandés y esta no estaba por ninguna parte o en ningún catálogo. O tal vez sí y sólo me apetecía salir…

Regalé una pequeña risa a Luke, antes de comenzar la parte seria, absurda y endurecida de mi realidad. Y ¿qué sé yo? Tal vez fue la jodida Providencia o el pésimo cableado de la feria o una de las tantas artimañas de Luke, pero en ese instante se detuvo la caseta y la rueda se apagó, dejándonos en una oscuridad parcial. A punto estaba de abrir la boca y vociferar una y mil maldiciones, pero oímos que el encargado ladró un mal inglés para hacernos entender que el generador de la máquina debía ser reemplazado y en cosa de minutos estaríamos andando de nuevo.

—F-F-Fuimos a la galería _Chiellerie_ en Amsterdam.— Continué, tratando de guardar aplomo para lo que seguía. —Estábamos ahí mirando una instalación de escultura y fotografía, cuando salimos y vimos como dos chicas se metían en un auto que decía _net getrouwd_, es decir, que se acaban de casar. Taylor me miró, me cogió del brazo y me llevó a un callejón… a-a-ahí me propuso matrimonio.— Callé varios segundos, recordando toda la escena. Casi podía jurar que volvía a sentir el gélido viento europeo despeinarme como aquella tarde en Ámsterdam. —Yo… yo dije algo que nunca me perdonaré, ¿sabes? Yo le dije que no podíamos casarnos, porque ella y yo no éramos pareja, le dije que aunque nos amásemos y compartiéramos mucho, no éramos exactamente pareja.

—Cuando entré a la Universidad, Taylor me obligaba a salir a bares con el pretexto de que 'conociese gente nueva'. Invariablemente terminaba yéndome con alguna chica y acostándome con ella en sus apartamentos compartidos; las dejaba a medianoche y regresaba a dormir con mi chica… y funcionó para ambas. Ella… T-T-Taylor nunca salió con nadie más que no fuese yo, pero yo nunca pude hacer eso. La idea de la monogamia me agobiaba y no podía creer en ella Aunque estuviese viviendo con alguien compartiendo la misma cama cada noche y haciéndole el desayuno, no podía pensar en que ella sería la única mujer con la que alguna vez me acostaría.

—Y esa fue la única razón para rechazarla. No nuestra situación, sino mi arrogancia hablando. C-C-Cuando la rechacé, ella sólo me miró y fuimos al hotel como si nada. Cenamos y nos quedamos dormidas viendo un documental sobre el Holocausto. Yo pensé que no pasaría nada, que daríamos por cerrada esa cuestión. Lo cierto es que a la mañana siguiente se había largado de la habitación y de Holanda. Y sin dejar nota alguna. Sólo supe de su ida por una factura impresa del ticket de la aerolínea que estaba arrugado sobre la mesita de noche.

—Y mi arrogancia tomó de nuevo el control: tomé mi tiempo, seguí disfrutando de la ciudad y tomé el vuelo a Nueva York del día siguiente por la tarde. Sin pena n gloria llegué a Nueva York, fui a comer sola y…— Aspiré el frío aire de la noche y bajé la cabeza como si de nuevo pudiese ver esa escena. —Cuando me dirigí al piso que compartíamos, ella salía de la mano de un chico.— Escupí las últimas palabras con desesperación.

—¡Me dejó por un chico, joder!— Apreté inconcientemente su mano y pude sentir cómo se aceleraba mi pulso… debía tranquilizarme si quería bajar bien de esto. —Al parecer era un chico de la cafetería de donde ella siempre nos conseguía granos y suministros para la máquina de capuccino del departamento. Apenas lo reconocí por esa estúpida boina marrón, no tuve empacho en acercarme y felicitarlos como si de una boda se tratase. Incluso me ofrecí y pagué una cena lujosísima para los dos. Con ese encanto de mierda que me cargo, me las arreglé para conseguir que el chico se quedase a hablar conmigo en la cafetería en la que estaba. Fingí interés, incluso que le diría instrucciones… inventé que quería asegurarme que el 'novio' de mi 'mejor amiga' era un buen tipo.— Dije amargamente y dejando que las palabras me cortasen la garganta.

—Como era de esperarse, salieron juntos y la pasaron de maravilla… sin mí. Una cena en _La Grenouille_, copas en _The River Café_, todo perfecto, Luke. Y sin mí.—Apreté su mano y tomé aire para tratar de tranquilizarme. —Por venganza me hubiese acostado con alguien esa noche, cualquiera hubiera sido suficiente para olvidarme de ella y del tío de la cafetería. Pero deprimentemente sólo regresé a casa con papá y me acurruqué a su lado a dormir; él no entendió nada esa noche, pero estuvo para mí.

—A la mañana siguiente, recogí al muchacho en la cafetería y paseamos por Manhattan toda el día. Quise fingir interés por su cita, una suerte de cotilleo estúpido y pretender que me era agradable. Ese tiempo sólo sirvió para confirmarme que era un tipo común, aburrido, tonto. ¿Qué puedo decir? Inevitablemente me equiparé con él y no entendía qué demonios había atraído a Taylor a ese tío.

—Y…

—Y…

—Y yo… yo no pude soportarlo. Celos, envidia, miedo, desazón… todo eso se fundió en mí e hizo que llevara todo al extremo, ¿sabes? Llevé al chico a la parte boscosa del Central Park y comencé a gritarle que dejase a mi 'novia' en paz. Él sólo se burló de mí… sabía toda la historia de la proposición y de mi rechazo; me dijo que no valía nada, que si Taylor estaba con él, era porque su amor por ella era auténtico, no producto del dinero de nadie. ¡Perdí la cabeza!— Golpeé con mi puño uno de los muros de la caseta y mordí mi labio con fuerza. Necesitaba aplomo para terminar.

—Lo golpeé, Luke. Lo golpeé con una roca que tenía a la mano; cayó al piso por el impacto y trató de girarse para huir, pero aproveché para patearlo. Hasta la inconciencia. Lo pateé hasta la inconciencia, hasta que todo estaba lleno de sangre, de tierra mojada, de… él. B-b-bajé y sentí que su respiración se había detenido o al menos no se notaba ni en su pecho ni entre sus labios. Y con tranquilidad retiré su billetera y abrigo… pensé que así creerían que había sido un robo como cualquier otro. Quise hacer pasar todo por un robo que había salido mal.

—Hay fragmentos que no recuerdo. Hay cosas que por más que busque dentro de mi cabeza no puedo encontrar. Lo… lo único que sé es que mi corazón latía tan deprisa que pensé que iba a darme otro infarto en el parque. Y-y-y lo siguiente que supe era que estaba en casa y escuchando Wagner sobre la moqueta de madera…

—Pero lo que siguió fue aún más extraño, como uno de esos mosaicos de cine de arte de mala calidad. Pasé unos días terriblemente feliz, alegre de saber que Taylor estaba preocupada porque su chico no la llamaba, feliz de saberme depositaria de sus lágrimas. Feliz de ser tan mezquina.— Solté una risa estertórea porque no le faltaba gracia al asunto. O al menos así lo percibía hoy, a un año de haber ocurrido. —El muchacho me jodió, tío: no estaba muerto, simplemente malherido y con puntadas por todo su aburrido rostro. El caso es que regresó como pudo a su casa y, ni tardo ni perezoso, contactó con mi padre. El hijo de puta se apersonó en el edificio de papá y amenazó con denunciarme; mi padre me obligó a ir a su oficina y escuchar todo.

—Arribé a mediodía, cuando se suponía que todos estarían ocupados… y no me esperé ver a Taylor en la salita contigua a la oficina. ¿Qué mierda hacía ella ahí? Se suponía que tenía clases y estaba 'enfadada' con el chico aburrido. Pasé de largo de ella y entré a la oficina donde estaba ese malnacido, un abogado y mi padre. Yo sólo asentí y bajé los hombros con indiferencia ante la historia; no negué nada y me accedí a entrar a aquí, a cambio de que el chico no denunciase… pero el muy cabrón, se llevó también una gran tajada de dinero de mi familia.

—Antes de venir aquí, empaqué todo y me senté durante horas a mirar las fotografías de Taylor y mías. Nuestros viajes siempre estaban plagados de instantáneas, sesiones fotográficas y decenas de tomas con su móvil. Nuestra historia estaba en esas imágenes. Y cuando pude ver esas imágenes de nuevo, supe que yo ya no la quería conmigo, pero amaba nuestros recuerdos, nuestras épocas felices, pero sobretodo amaba que todo hubiese quedado suspendido en el tiempo. Encapsulado en una lata de fotografía, capturado en un rollo y revelado sólo para nuestros ojos. Lo único de ella que traje conmigo fue una instantánea que le había tomado en San Francisco.

—Al salir de casa, papá me besó en la frente y me susurró un 'no tienes remedio, Lucy… cuando quieras salir de ahí, dame una llamada y en una hora estarás de vuelta aquí'. A pesar de que no tenía ganas de venir a un instituto reformatorio, una academia de Artes o como sea que disfracen a _Ceremonials_, debo admitir que necesitaba huir cuanto antes de Nueva York sin más recuerdos amargos. Y estuve a punto de lograrlo, pero al llegar al hall de nuestro edificio, el guardia me entregó un sobre blanco con una notita rosa que rezaba:

**"Vuelvo a L.A. Gracias por todo, siempre te amaré. T."**.

—…

—…

—…Mientras…— ¿Cómo terminar mi historia sin que las lágrimas acudiesen a mí y el dolor me penetrase de nuevo tan implacable como hace un año? Pero se lo debía a Luke, quien simplemente estaba ahí para mí, sin pedir nada a cambio y siempre acudiendo en mi ayuda.

—Mientras el tren me traía hacía Boston, oí en las noticias que una tormenta había derribado a un avión cerca de la costa, sin sobrevivientes. Algo frecuente en la época, pero que dejaba al aeropuerto mal parado. Una noticia cualquiera. Y como tal no le dí importancia, aunque un nudo me retorcía el estómago. De esas veces que sabes que algo ocurre y no puedes darle nombre. Llámalo intuición o como quieras llamar a esas estúpidas reacciones de la vida.

—Todo el viaje me pescó un sueño pesado, pegajoso. Me quedé dormida, pero al poco rato de llegar a la estación, mi padre me llamó y me explicó lo que había sucedido sin cortapisas: Taylor había tomado su vuelo esa tarde, al saber que yo me iba… ella había muerto en el accidente aéreo que oí en las noticias.— ¿En serio lo había dicho? Un escalofrío se apoderó de mi cuerpo e hizo que mi corazón se acelerase a más no dar. Tratando de tranquilizarme, mordí con fuerza mi labio inferior, siendo apenas conociente de que había empezado a sangrar

—Así que…

—Debes deducir tres cosas, Luke: una, no soy una gran persona; dos, estoy aquí por voluntad propia, pues mi padre puede comprar a voluntad mi salida; tres, yo nunca me arrepiento de mis acciones.— Busqué con la mirada esos ojos azules que lograban tranquilizarme, desesperadamente deseando no encontrar miedo o rechazo en su rostro. —¿Y qué sé yo? … Resulta patético todo esto, porque en el fondo del asunto es en _Ceremonials_ donde ahora me siento a gusto. Ahí te encontré y solamente estando recluida es que puedo comenzar a subsanar mis miedos, alentarme para dejar de ser tan impulsiva y sobretodo… ahí me siento en paz.—

La Rueda comenzó a funcionar de nuevo, trayéndonos de vuelta a la tierra. A la realidad.


	5. Capítulo 4: Quédate

**Quédate**

**Quinn:** ¿Te veo en tu habitación? Q.

**Rachel:** Si :D

Su respuesta llegó casi al instante y por ello no pude reprimir una sonrisa de auto-complacencia. Mi móvil vibraba casi 1 minuto después de haberle mandado ese texto. Siempre estaba para mí. Tal vez constituyese la idea más trivial y uno de los actos más clichés, pero ahora pensármelo dos veces estaba de más. Sólo la necesitaba. Necesitaba verla, tenerla, saberla mía.

Y no falló. Oí como alguien tiraba de la cadena de seguridad después de que yo llamase a la puerta y sentí cómo de inmediato unos suaves labios se plantaban en los míos. Unas pequeñas manos tiraron de mi camisa y me introdujeron a una habitación de la segunda planta de _Ceremonials_.

—¿Tanto me extrañaste?— Dije apartando un mechón rebelde de la chica frente a mí.

—Siempre te extraño, pero tú te empeñas en que sólo nos veamos unas noches.— Ella abrazó mi cintura y recargó su frente en mi pecho.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso y hoy no tengo ganas de discutir.— Me senté en un taburete donde ella solía sentarse cuando pintaba al caballete.

—Perdón, Q.— Sumisa, volvió a buscar mi contacto y besó mi cuello. De inmediato me arrepentí de mi trato tan seco para con ella… pero hoy no estaba para consolar a nadie más que a mí.

Y eso fui a hacer, calmando el dolor de mi maltrecha alma. Sus labios viajando por mi clavícula eran el paliativo tras haber vuelto de mi cena con Luke; mis manos persiguiendo el calor de su cintura eran mi forma de quitarme el mal sabor de boca tras escupir mis faltas, mi pena y mi luto.

Ella empujó mi cuerpo para poder separarse de mí y con prisa abrió uno a uno los botones de mi camisa blanca. Un trazo de cortos besos desde la base de mi cuello hasta el nacimiento de mis costillas, fue suficiente para saber que ahí iniciábamos nosotras y terminaba (momentáneamente) mi desazón.

Se separó de mí para comenzar el ritual que más me gustaba: ella dejando caer una a una sus ropas. De estatura más bien pequeña, su largo cabello castaño caía en un lacio casi perfecto por sus estrechos hombros. Una exquisita piel morena cubría las discretas pero magníficas curvas de su estrecho cuerpo. Sus labios, ¡Dios bendito!, sus labios eran tan abundantes que casi me apenaba plantar los míos sobre esos suaves portentos. Esas piernas largas eran casi una contradicción en tan pequeño cuerpo, pero eran el camino perfecto hacia mi perdición. Pero sin duda alguna lo que conseguía que mi corazón se acelerase eran esos ojos marrones de mirada profunda y que siempre dejaban entrever que estaba maquinando algo. Su piel desnuda era el espectáculo más exquisito que había presenciado aquí.

Pero, ¿quién era realmente Rachel Berry? Con 18 años de edad había llegado a _Ceremonials_ tras visitar un par de clínicas que tratan problemas mentales y, en la última, apuñalar a una enfermera. Sufría de un trastorno de _delirium tremens_ propenso a la esquizofrenia; pero ello sólo ocurría en pequeños episodios casi siempre precedidos de momentos de tensión en su vida. Aquí descubrió un talento nato para la pintura al óleo y una adicción a las clases de pintura: siempre que la encontraba por los pasillos o el jardín, estaba pintando, dibujando o bocetando.

Hasta el día de hoy, no sabría decir qué es precisamente lo que atrajo su cándida y amable personalidad a mi cortante y diplomático trato. Tal vez fueron esos quince minutos en la Biblioteca, cuando me mostré especialmente interesada en el grueso volumen de Mondrian que ella leía, o tal vez fue el boceto a carboncillo que me regaló con el dibujo de uno de mis ojos. No lo sé de cierto, pero desde entonces nos veíamos cada Viernes en el comedor, desde hace dos meses nos acostábamos en su habitación y desde hace tres semanas me confesó que estaba enamorada de mí.

—Ven.— Interrumpí mis propios pensamientos y atraje su cuerpo desnudo contra mi cuerpo aún vestido.

Pasé mis manos por su cintura, me levanté del taburete y empujé suavemente su cuerpo para caer juntas sobre su cama. Rachel lanzó sus piernas hacia el frente de la cama y con un movimiento de su brazo derecho presionó el botoncito de su estéreo. De inmediato nos acompañó "Man on Fire" de Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros.

_I'm a man on fire  
Walking through your street  
With one guitar  
And two dancing feet_

Sus manos viajaban sin precisión alguna por todo mi torso, haciendo caer de una vez por todas mi camisa y dejando a la vista mi torso completamente desnudo. Coloqué ambas piernas al lado de su cuerpo y dejé que ella hiciese y deshiciese sobre mi pecho, mi tórax y mi clavícula.

_Only one desire  
That's left in me  
I want the whole damn world  
To come dance with me_

Recorrí con mis labios cada milímetro desde su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, tomando mi tiempo para entornar de vez en vez mis ojos hacia los suyos. No podía describir con exactitud si había sólo deseo, o también dulzura, o bien algo de lejana nostalgia… lo único que sabía era que necesitaba mirarla para saber que ella me necesitaba. Pero de la misma forma que yo a ella.

_Come dance with me  
Over murder and pain  
Come and set you free  
Over heartache and shame_

Sus manos deambulaban en la parte baja de mis muslos, rasguñando la tela de los jeans blancos e instándome a que de una vez me los quitase. Bajé de su cuerpo apenas los segundos suficientes para deshacerme del pantalón y dejarle saber que estaba lista. Sin cortapisas, estaba lista para ella.

_I wanna see our bodies _

_Burning like the old big sun  
I wanna know what we've been _

_Learning and learning from_

Rachel atrajo mi cuerpo de un tirón y me lanzó sobre la mullida cama, no sin antes repartir una serie de presurosos y húmedos besos desde mi frente hasta mis labios. La textura de sus carnosos labios me perdía por completo: estar besándolos era perder la noción de tiempo y espacio. Apartó su boca y se acercó vertiginosamente hacia mi vientre, arrancando con sus manos mis bóxers y con sus labios los primeros gemidos de mi garganta.

_Everybody want safety (safety love)  
Everybody want comfort (comfort love)  
Everybody want certain (certain love)  
Everybody but me_

Haciéndome saber que no había vuelta atrás, plantó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y enredó sus piernas entre las mías. No había palabras, no porque no las necesitásemos, sino porque ella sabía que estaban de más en ese momento. Acercando su nariz a mi oído, suspiró una vez y dejó caer su rostro en el hueco entre mi cabeza y mi hombro. Podía sentir una a una las suaves mordidas que depositaba en ese espacio, mientras mis manos ya deambulaban sin control aparente por su espalda.

_I'm a man on fire  
Walking down your street  
With one guitar  
And two dancing feet  
Only one desire  
That's left in me  
I want the whole damn world  
To come and dance with me_

Como si de una advertencia se tratase, clavó su mirada en la mía y asintió con calma, precediendo el largo camino de besos que iría a repartir desde mi cuello hasta mi bajo vientre. Sentir sus labios fuertemente abrazados a mi cuerpo, me hacía sentir el corazón a punto de salir por la boca. Estaba tan… la deseaba tanto que mis pensamientos perdían sentido en este punto.

_Come dance with me  
Over heartache and rage  
Come set us free  
Over panic and strange_

Tirando de su mentón, la obligué a subir para poder besar de nuevo esos maravillosos labios que sabían a recuerdos perdidos en algún punto. Cubrí firmemente su espalda con mis brazos e hice que girásemos, quedando esta vez yo sobre ella. Rachel soltó un par de suspiros, mismos que eran la señal acostumbrada entre nosotras para terminar de una vez por todas con el preámbulo a lo que más deseábamos.

_I wanna see our bodies _

_Burning like the old big sun  
I wanna know what we've been _

_Learning and learning from_

Giré la cabeza la suficiente para encontrarme con sus labios y besarlos con desesperación. Mordí su labio inferior e introduje mi lengua en su boca. Todo… todo era tan exquisito: sus labios, su cuerpo bajo el mío y dándome esa sensación control absoluto de la situación. Sus manos cogieron sin recato alguno mis pechos y me instaron a terminar de una vez por todas con algo que teníamos prisa detonase. Dejé caer sus manos a los costados para poder entrecruzar nuestras piernas… al fin… al fin nuestros centros se encontraban, se reconocían e iniciaban ese lento vaivén que ponía mi corazón a su máxima capacidad.

_Everybody want romance (romance love)  
Everybody want safety (safety love)  
Everybody want comfort (comfort love)  
Everybody but me_

Ella se asió de mi cintura, empujando su cuerpo hacia arriba y abajo, no dejando el mínimo espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Mis manos no podían establecer un lugar fijo; ya viajaban por sus perfectamente modelados pechos, ya se escurrían entre su revuelto cabello, o ya acariciaban la parte externa de sus piernas. Gruñidos incomprensibles salían de su garganta, a veces gritando mi nombre, a veces dejándome saber qué todo iba a la perfección. Mi pecho se agitaba y no dejaba sitio a la duda: un orgasmo trémulo y reconocible se apresuraba a arremolinarse desde mis tobillos, viajando por mis piernas e instalándoseme entre las costillas. Estaba a punto de llegar sin necesidad de algo más que el contacto de su centro en el mío y sus labios dejando escapar cuánto me necesitaba.

_I'm a man on fire (he's a man on fire)  
Walking down your street (walking down your street)  
With one guitar (With one guitar)  
And two dancing feet (two dancing feet)  
Only one desire (one desire)  
That's still in me (that's left in me)_

—Q...—

Ahí estaba, al fin había llegado sin previo aviso y expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Ella había llegado a uno de esos cortos orgasmos a los que estaba acostumbrada a concebir conmigo. ¿Y qué puedo decir? Mi cuerpo, al escuchar el último de sus gemidos, reaccionó de la única forma previsible para nosotras: explotó en una serie de espasmos eléctricos que impedían la claridad de mi mente. Me separé de ella, dejándome caer a su lado y besando casi con pereza cada parte de su rostro. Ahí había estado, ahora el placer iba alejándose insensiblemente de mi lado, haciéndome recuperar el ritmo cardiaco y la cordura.

_I want the whole damn world (I want the whole damn world)  
To come and dance with me (come and dance with me). _

—Quédate...—Rachel enredó sus manos en mi flequillo, tratando de evitar lo que siempre ocurría. ¿Por qué pensaba que esta vez sería diferente? ¿Qué le hacía pensar que esta noche me quedaría a dormir con ella?

Me deshice con facilidad de su tacto, bajé la cabeza con convicción y recogí mi ropa tirada sobre la alfombra de su habitación. No deseaba huir y tampoco deseaba permanecer ahí, razón suficiente para vestirme con calma y con su mirada clavada en mis movimientos… como siempre. Lo último que tomé entre mis manos fueron los tacones, dejándolos suspendidos a la altura de su rostro.

—Ya sabes que no puedo.— Besé sus frente y abrí la puerta para salir al desierto pasillo de la academia. El contacto de las plantas de mis pies aún calientes con los azulejos helados eran la combinación ideal para terminar de calmarme esa noche.

Ella entendería que no podía quedarme. No esa noche. No con ella.

* * *

_**No soy realmente buena con las notas, tal vez por ello había evitado poner una. Sólo quería agradecerles sus comentarios y dejarles el Tumblr donde podrán encontrar fotografías y música para complementar el fic: tu-nombre-fanfic.  
Todos sus review son bienvenidos. Gracias por leer.**_


	6. Capítulo 5: Raspberry

**Raspberry**

—¡Q! ¿Estás ahí?— Su voz me sacó de un profundo sueño y me hizo maldecidlo a él y a toda su descendencia. —¡Ábreme!—

—Jódete.— Le contesté secamente tras abrirle la puerta y volver a meterme a la cama.

—¡Son las doce del día!— Aquel idiota (o al menos ahora me placía llamarle así) se sentó a los pies de mi cama y tamborileaba mis tobillos con sus largos dedos de pianista.

—¿Y?—

—¡Y es Viernes!—

—¿Y?—

—¡Y tienes clases!—

—No, no tengo. Allison no vendrá hasta la mitad de la semana siguiente.—

—¿Allison?—

—La Señorita Phillips.— Contesté con una sonrisa perezosa: me divierte la mueca de enfado que siempre muestra cuando llamo a las profesoras por su nombre de pila; seguramente se imagina que me he acostado con ellas… y a veces es cierto.

—¡Hay que salir!—

—No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer.—

—¡No tienes clases! Me lo acabas de decir, Q.—

—¿No sabes?— Saqué la mano de entre los cobertores y le señalé el escritorio. —Mira sobre mi escritorio.—

—¡No me jodas! No vas a ir… ¿o si?— Luke saltó sobre mi cama y me pasó el sobre membretado por enfrente del rostro.

—No lo sé. Tal vez si, tal vez no.— Le arrebaté el sobre y desdoblé la hoja que contenía.

_Academia de Artes Ceremonials_

_Srita. Lucy Quinn Fabray._

_Como es de su conocimiento, la Academia posee diversos programas que buscan la plena rehabilitación de sus integrantes. Uno de ellos tiene como fin integrar a los alumnos y fomentar relaciones de compañerismo y mutua ayuda. Así pues, usted ha sido seleccionada para formar parte de dicho programa y encabezar la Primer Salida Sabatina con un compañero de la Academia de Artes Ceremonials. Para tal menester, se le informa que su compañero será el Sr. Sebastian Smythe (habitación 36). Así como a usted le ha sido notificado del asunto, también se ha hecho lo propio con el Sr. Smythe. _

_Cabe mencionar que todos los cargos de orden monetario, serán hechos a nombre de la Academia; para poder hacer esto, utilice la tarjeta bancaria adjunta. Cualquier notificación, duda o aclaración, favor de presentarla cuanto antes en el Despacho Principal._

_Por último, resta notificarle que la salida cobrará efecto a partir de las 6pm y hasta las 12am del presente día._

_Sin otro particular que notificarle, agradeceremos su colaboración para nuestro programa._

_Despacho Principal_

Tras volver a leer la carta, esta vez en voz alta y con acento nasal, dejé caer la hoja al piso y me acurruqué aún más en mi cama. Luke apoyó la cabeza en mi vientre con la vista hacia el techo: estaba callado, tal vez pensando en qué decir o qué iba a decir yo.

—No vas a ir… ¿o si?— Volvió a preguntar, rompiendo nuestro silencio.

—Tengo qué, Luke.—

—Pero si tú no tragas a Sebastian.—

—No lo estoy haciendo por gusto, ¿sabes? Es una orden del Despacho.—

—¡Cómo si te importara!—

—Me importa en tanto que no quiero problemas aquí.—

—No. ¿Lo vas a hacer por él?—

Esta mañana era una de esas veces donde Luke dejaba de lado su vivaz comportamiento y se mostraba dubitativo, casi vulnerable a cualquier cosa que yo dijese. Y la razón de ello era Nicholas. Tal vez resultase muy rebuscado, pero podía intuir que Luke no deseaba que yo saliese con Sebastián porque intercedería por Nicholas ante él; así, anularía cualquier pequeña esperanza de Luke por "conquistar" (¡qué término tan mierda!) a Duval.

—No.— Saqué mi mano de entre las sábanas y acaricié su bien peinado cabello. —Él ni siquiera sabe que voy a ir a esto. Es entre tú y yo, ¿vale?—

—Pero… ¿le vas a decir?—

—No le veo caso. Si se entera, no va ser por mí, sino por…—

—Sebastian.— Contestó Luke en medio de un suspiro y girando su rostro hacia mí.

—Venga, levántate. Me ducho y te invito a desayunar.—

—¡Son las doce!—

—Bueno. Entonces te compro tu mocca blanco.—

Luke se sentó al borde mi cama y se arregló el cabello con las manos. Antes de que yo entrase al baño, me dedicó una dulce mirada. Yo lo sabía, él lo sabía.

—Gracias, Q.—

—Por nada.—

Gruñí con desagrado. ¿Quién demonios osaba interrumpirme con una llamada a mitad de mi clase de Revelado? Miré la pantalla del móvil y esta me devolvió un número desconocido. Tal vez era Luke desde el móvil de algún compañero de equipo de handball; tal vez era Nicholas desde la caseta fuera de la Dirección; tal vez era el banco, ofreciéndome otra tarjeta de crédito…

—Diga.—

—¿Por qué tardas tanto en contestar, Fabray?—

—¿Disculpe? ¿Cómo que por qué…?—

—Soy yo.— Una voz con un dejo de impertinencia me contestaba. —Smythe, soy Sebastian Smythe.—

—¿Se puede saber cómo conseguiste mi número?— Si él quería ser prepotente, yo podía serlo más.

—Nickie me lo dio anoche.—

—Ese hijo de…— Solté un suspiro enfadado. —¿Qué quieres, Smythe?—

—¿Cómo que qué quiero? Estoy tratando de contactarte para hoy en la noche, Fabray.—

—Ah.—

—¿Cómo qué "ah"? ¿A qué hora te veo?—

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que voy a salir contigo?—

—¿Cómo qué…? No me hagas perder el tiempo, Fabray.—

—¿Tiempo? Perdona, pero quien me sacó de clase, usando mi tiempo útil, fuiste tú.—

—Mira…— Un bufido impaciente se dejó oír al otro lado de la línea. —Sólo quiero que me digas a qué hora y dónde te voy a ver esta noche.— Cedió. Sebastian había cedido.

—¿Te va a las 8 en el portón principal?—

—Ok. Te veo ahí.— Y sin más, colgó.

¿Por qué suavizó su tono de repente? Este tipo era mi equivalente en hombre… y francés: altivo, arrogante, hacía uso de su dinero para conseguir favores en _Ceremonials_ y se acostaba con cualquier novato con el que se cruzara. Razones suficientes para sorprenderme porque suavizase su tono conmigo. ¿Acaso había sido por…?

**Nick:** ¡Hey! ¿Cómo te va, rubia?

**Quinn:** Ya sé que fuiste tú… Q.

**Nick:** Él me lo pidió.

**Quinn:** ¿Antes o después de quitarte los pantalones? Q.

**Nick:** Sólo prométeme que vas a ser amable con él.

**Quinn:** Ya se verá. Q.

Al no obtener respuesta de él (o al menos en los siguientes 5 minutos), volví a entrar a clase. Joder, tenía mucho que planear para esta noche.

—Fabray.—

—Smythe.—

Políticamente correcto cuando quería, aquel tío medía 1.80m, tenía el cabello castaño, ojos verdes, piel blanca y sonrisa arrogante. Ese, en resumidas cuentas, es Sebastian Smythe: el mismo que me dio un beso en cada mejilla, más por cortesía que por amabilidad. Iba vestido con una camisa blanca y un sobrio traje Gucci color negro; no había accesorios y nada estaba fuera de sitio.

Por mi parte, yo estaba usando un vestido poco más arriba de la rodilla de color terracota con pequeñas franjas blancas, botines blancos y un cardigan negro. Nada muy pretencioso.

—Vamos, renté un auto.— Caminé por el aparcamiento sin hablar. No estaba segura de cómo continuar: bien podía seguir con mi trato estrictamente diplomático, o bien podía tratar pasarlo bien (y seguir el consejo de Nicholas). Cualquiera que fuese la opción, trataría de que no me fastidiase mucho.

—¿Y se puede saber a dónde vamos?—

—Oh, no te preocupes por ello. Yo tengo todo planeado.—

—No me hagas sentir inútil, Fabray.— Sebastian levantó una ceja y me extendió la mano. —Dame las llaves, yo conduzco.—

Sin mostrar desagrado o enfado, le entregué el llavero del compacto negro que nos llevaría a nuestro destino. Con desenvoltura, el chico abrió la portezuela de mi lado y me ayudó a subir. Una vez que él mismo entró al auto y metió la llave dispuesto a arrancar, posé suavemente mi mano en su antebrazo.

—¿Podemos hablar antes?—

—Te escucho.—

—Sé qué…— Tomé una bocanada de aire y me giré en el asiento para buscar su mirada. —Sé que tú y yo no teníamos en mente pasar el sábado así. También sé que apenas nos conocemos y probablemente sepamos más el uno del otro por otras personas, que por nosotros mismos. Pero esta noche… no sé… dejemos de lado nuestra actitud borde y veamos si podemos pasarlo bien. Después de todo, _Ceremonials_ paga.— Le di una tenue sonrisa y en ese momento decidí que intentaría ser amable con él.

—Me va, Fabray. Me va.— Dijo con una mueca que pude interpretar como una media sonrisa.

¿Qué puedo decir? La cena transcurrió pacíficamente: un pequeño restaurant italiano (Sebastian me agradeció el no elegir uno francés), dos platones comunes (ravioles y lasagna) y un vino elegido por él. Tal vez no hablamos mucho: comentarios sobre el ambiente pueblerino del sitio (después de todo, él francés y yo neoyorkina…) y sobre algunos cotilleos de _Ceremonials_ (él gay, yo más…); pero ese poco que hablamos, nos hizo entrar en plena confianza.

Ahora nos disponíamos a subir a la segunda planta del lugar y tomar un par de copas para terminar la noche. Antes de abandonar la mesa, Sebastian tiró de mi silla y me ayudó a levantar, aunque tenía una expresión de extrañeza y desenfado.

—Me haces sentir inútil, Fabray.—

—Deberías— Dije con una sonrisa ligera. —¿Por qué lo dices?—

—Mira a tu alrededor: preparaste todo en un restaurant más que adecuado, me dejaste elegir vino y cargaste todo a la cuenta de la Academia.—

—¿Y eso es malo?—

—Claro que lo es. ¿Dónde queda mi papel de hombre?—

—Déjalo correr, Smythe. A mí no me vengas con esos aires de macho, que la noche no va mal.—

—Tienes clase, Fabray. Tienes mucha clase.— Dijo antes de sentarse en un reservado en la segunda planta.

El restaurant, por muy local que fuese, contaba con dos plantas. En la baja estaba el restaurant propiamente dicho; en la superior estaba instalada una barra y un improvisado escenario para el karaoke nocturno. Y precisamente este piso fue al que accedimos, nos quedamos en un reservado cercano al escenario y llamamos al camarero.

—Una botella de whiskey y una de vodka.— Pidió Sebastian al camarero, sin siquiera echar una mirada a la carta.

—¿Alguna marca en especial, señor?—

—Jack Daniels y Absolut Raspberry.— Intervine antes que Sebastian.

—¿Raspberry, uh?— Me miró burlonamente cuando el camarero se había retirado. —El subconsciente te traiciona, Fabray.—

—Explícate.—

—Rasp… ¡berry!—

Echó una carcajada y se acomodó perezosamente en el mullido sillón. Y aún más se burló de mí por la tardanza en entender su "chiste". Puse los ojos en blanco y su vez solté una leve carcajada cuando entendí el asunto.

—¿Cuál es tu historia, Fabray?—

—¿Mi historia?—

—Hablo de ti y de Berry. ¿Qué se traen entre manos?—

—Nada.— Contesté al tiempo que llegaba el camarero, destapaba una botella y nos servía escocés con hielo. —No hay nada más que un pacto.—

—No me vengas con eso.— Sebastian imitó mi tono de voz y bebió de su vaso. —A leguas se ve que ella se muere por ti…—

—Oh, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. Ella y yo pactamos acostarnos juntas… que ella se haya enamorado o lo que sea de mí, es asunto suyo, no mío ni nuestro.—

—Me gusta como piensas…—

—¿Cuál es tu historia, Smythe?— Contraataqué chocando mi vaso con la de él. —Me refiero a Duval y a ti.—

—Buena esa.— Dio un gran trago a su vaso y lo volvió a llenar con calma. —Quisiera tener un pacto con él como tú tienes con Berry. Sé que se está enamorando…—

—¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?—

—¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Berry?—

—Yo pregunté primero.—

—Porque no me gusta ser fiel… y no lo quiero lastimar.—

—Porque no me voy a enamorar de nadie más.—

Un silencio que no era ni incómodo ni fastidioso, embargó la situación. Tal vez caímos en cuenta de que habíamos hablado con una sinceridad que no había sido solicitada. O tal vez la noche estaba llegando a su fin y ya no restaba más que decir.

—Me voy a ver con Nickie. No voy a llegar contigo.—

—Y me lo d…—

—Te lo digo para que no me delates con el portero.— Contestó secamente y sin darme lugar a preguntar más.

—Dejémonos de confesiones de quinceañeras y vamos a cantar.—

—Y siguen las buenas ideas.— Y por primera vez en la noche, me regaló una amplia y cálida sonrisa.

—Yo siempre, Smythe. Igual y podemos cantar uno de esos duetos pop con que acostumbras fastidiarnos las asambleas… ¿te suena "Uptown Girl"?—

Sin protestar o recriminarme por mi comentario, llamó al camarero y pidió turno para nosotros. Sin que él viese, anoté en la tarjetilla blanca el nombre de la pista que debían colocarnos y la entregué de vuelta.

Me vino a la mente "Uptown Girl"… Sebastian Smythe es el vocalista líder del coro que _Ceremonials_ tiene y hacía ya 6 meses que se presentaban en las asambleas informativas de nuestro auditorio. Contrario al modelo típico de coro de pie, el chico había implementado en sus "caballeros" (nadie sabía por qué los había llamado así) el cantar temas de Michael Jackson, Peter Gabriel, Elvis Presley, de todo un poco… la última gran idea había sido cantar "Uptown Girl" en versión de 'N Sync.

—Espero hayas elegido algo que esté en mi tono.— Me levantó la ceja y bebió otro escocés que le encendió las mejillas.

—Sólo sígueme el paso, chico.— Bromeé antes de levantarme y subir al improvisado escenario del restaurant.

Uno, dos, tres guitarrazos dejaban oírse antes de que comenzase la parte cantada y yo diera potencia a mi voz para poder hacerle honor a la canción.

_Livin' easy  
Lovin' free  
Season ticket on a one way ride  
Askin' nothin'  
Leave me be  
Takin' everythin' in my stride  
Don't need reason  
Don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothin' that I'd rather do  
Goin' down  
Party time  
My friends are gonna be there too_

Al aproximarse el corillo, levanté el brazo y señalé con el índice a Sebastian, quien de inmediato lo entendió y cantó esa parte conmigo.

_I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell_

Le dejé hacer la segunda estrofa, sólo parándome a su lado y gesticulando con las manos como si trajese una guitarra. Dios, ¿cuántas copas había tomado ya?

_No stop signs  
Speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel  
Gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me around  
Hey satan  
Payin' my dues  
Playin' in a rockin' band  
Hey mumma  
Look at me  
I'm on the way to the promised land_

Tal vez mi parte favorita fue el final. Ambos a dueto, con nuestras voces afectadas por el alcohol, sonriendo como idiotas y lanzando alaridos en tono roquero… o algo así nos pareció.

_I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
Don't stop me_

—Procura llegar a tiempo mañana, Sebastian.— Dije juntando mis labios con su mejilla, sin siquiera atreverme a ver a Nicholas en el asiento delantero del taxi a la entrada del restaurant. Al final, lo había llamado por su nombre de pila… cosa que no hacía con muchos.

—Bonne nuit, Mlle Fabray— Su ligero acento afrancesado me invadió los oídos todo el trayecto hasta _Ceremonials_.

Arribé a eso de las 12:30am con una bolsa con algo de ravioles y la botella intacta de Absolut… momento perfecto, situación perfecta y día perfecto para terminarlo con Rachel. Al recibir su respuesta al móvil, supe que aún estaba en el Salón Principal bailando y esperando a que diesen el "toque de queda" para subir a su habitación.

—¿Cómo te fue, cariño?—

—Rach… quedamos en que no me llamarías así.— Dije con dulzura al encontrarnos en el umbral del Salón Principal. —No me gustan los apelativos cariñosos…—

—Quinn… sólo vayamos a la habitación y me cuentas de tu día, ¿podría ser?—

—Eso estaba pidiendo yo.— Para tratar de calmar su aspereza (misma que yo había causado), rodeé su cintura con mi brazo y le planté un beso en la mejilla derecha. —¿Nos vamos?—

—Espera, sólo déjame despedirme.—

Con gracia se liberó de mi abrazo y fue al encuentro con alguien que me era totalmente ajena: piel morena, cabello azabache hasta debajo de los hombros, labios curvados en una sonrisa afectada por el alcohol, ojos marrones; todo enfundado en un vestido strapless púrpura ceñido al cuerpo, tacones negros y... esa mirada que…

—Vámonos— Rachel volvió a mi lado y cogió la bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano para poder entrelazar sus dedos con los míos. Me había sacado por completo de mis pensamientos.

—¿Quién es ella?— Pregunté por curiosidad… necesitaba saber quien era esa chica que jamás había visto en _Ceremonials_.

—Se llama Santana… Santana "algo". Es nueva.—


End file.
